I Think I Just Fell In Love With Word Vomit
by rizzyg2
Summary: A dorky but romantic Edward rescues a beautiful, elegant, Bella from the claws of the popular kids with a kiss; unfortunately it's not as simple as that. Thanks to Bella's word-vomit, things get a lot more complicated. One-shot unless people want more


A/N: Please review and tell me whether I should carry on with the story or whether I should leave it as a one-shot. This is my first attempt at something like this; so don't be surprised when it's not very good. Feel free to flame me, I probably deserve it. If I don't get very many reviews, I'll delete the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1:

I pushed my glasses further up my nose and poured over the book that I was reading. The library would be closing in 20 minutes, and I was going to enjoy every last second that I had reading Pride and Prejudice.

Just to assure you, I'm not gay. I just think that the classics are unbearably cool. No, really, I'm not gay. Just call me old-fashioned.

The librarian walked over to the door, she opened it and beckoned to a girl who I hadn't seen before. I got a glimpse of soft brown hair and full red lips before I forced myself to look down. I didn't want to be caught gawping at some girl.

But I could already tell that she was beautiful.

She turned towards me and I couldn't give a shit about being seen gawping. Long flowing brown hair down to her waist, full and perfectly proportioned red lips, a button nose, turned up at the end, brown eyes that you could melt into. She was the prettiest creature that I had ever seen.

"Beeeeellaaaaa. You've seen the library. Now lets goooo"

Tanya Denali

Jacob Black

Lauren Mallory

Jessica Simpson

And my family:

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett

They all entered the library. My family holding hands with their respective partners, all three girls hanging off the arms of Jacob Black; but it was obvious that he only had eyes for this Bella.

I wonder if she's new here.

I wonder is she'll be in any of my classes

She was still looking at me, and I was still looking at her. Her face pulled up into a smile and I responded with one of my own. Hesitant, in case this was some kind of trick.

She walked up to me

"That's a great book"

Shit, a beautiful girl who liked classics. Could she get any more perfect?

"I'm Bella Swan by the way"

"Edward Cullen"

To my utmost horror, my voice broke on Cullen. Great, now she would think that I was not only geeky and gay but a freak too.

I barely had time to register that SHE was talking to ME when Tanya Denali approached.

"Beeelllllaaaaa what are you doing talking to him?"

Great, she was going to leave now. Already accepted into the school's most revered clique on looks alone. She would have all the boys drooling over her.

"Tanya, why don't you go on without me"

"I'm going to stay here and check out the library."

"But why? It's a library"

"I need a particular book for an assignment that I'm doing"

"Oh right. Wait a minute; you haven't started at this school yet. We don't have any homework."

She swore under her breath and mouthed help me at me. Wait a minute; she was still talking to me? Tanya hadn't scared her off?

Her brown eyes, bored into mine.

She was mouthing something again

Do you have a girlfriend

What the hell? I had never even kissed a girl before, yeah more evidence towards me being gay, but I'd spent all my life at Forks high, and I'd spent all my life being tormented by my family and their friends. Like a girl's going to want to go out with me.

Just to warn you, none of my family are related, they're all adopted apart from me. That's how they're all together without getting arrested by the police.

She was mouthing it again:

Do You Have A Girlfriend

I mutely shook my head at her

She started mouthing again

Kiss Me

Ok, this was getting weird.

But then she mouthed one word at me that changed everything

Please

I walked over to Bella and kissed her softly on the mouth. To an onlooker she would have looked like she was enjoying the kiss. Her acting was amazing, if I hadn't have known that she had just asked me to kiss her; I would have thought that she was enjoying it.

Oh My God, I was having my first kiss with the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. This was heaven, smack bang in the middle of hell.

"Beeelaaa, what ARE you DOING? That's EDWARD CULLEN"

She broke away from the kiss, turned to Tanya and said loudly and clearly

"I know. You got a problem with that?"

"She may not have, but I do."

Oh shit, Jacob Black.

I was dead.

"Jacob, please, I'm trying to make out with someone here. Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Look, Bella, if you want to make out with someone, make out with me! Don't make out with that scumbag"

Scumbag? Who was he calling scumbag? The filthy dog.

"Jacob, I've been trying to make this clear to you all day. I don't want to go out with you. In fact, I don't even want to hang around with you."

Alice stepped in

"But Bella, we're the popular girls. You could be one of us. You could be the most envied girl in the whole school if your with us, not the most detested one, like what will happen if you're with him."

"Alice, I think that I'm happier over here thanks"

Tanya was obviously getting pissed now. Well she was supposed to be going out with Jacob and he was talking about making out with Bella.

"Let's go. She's not worth it."

Everyone turned around and stalked out of the library. Only Alice tried for a final blow.

"She'll be back. When she realizes what scum she's landed herself with she'll come crawling back to us. And what will we do? We'll treat her like the scum that she really is."

Usually that would have upset me more then anything else. I loved Alice, even if she didn't love me back.

But I couldn't care less, because Bella had started kissing me again.

They all left, and Bella stopped. To be honest, I was very disappointed in this.

She looked down

"I'm so sorry about that. I've probably got you into so much trouble with them. It's just that they've been hounding me all day trying to get me to join up with them. You were my last chance. Look, I'm really sorry, is there anything that I can do to make it better? I'll stay away from you from now on, look, I'll go right now"

Shit, she thought that I was going to be pissed with her.

"Bella, Bella wait. Please don't go. It was my pleasure to see them embarrassed; I just wish that I'd had the courage to stand up to them before now. I should be thanking you. Anyway, now you've made enemies of the most popular people in the entire school, you're going to need someone to show you the ropes; because no one else will. They know that those guys would kill them."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Yup. Probably worse"

"I'm so glad I got out now, rather then later."

"That was probably the bravest thing I've ever seen someone do. Ever!"

"Edward, can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Feel free"

"What would you do if I kissed you again?"

I stared at her in shock while she clapped one hand over her mouth.

She hung her head for a second and blushed a brilliant red.

"I hate word vomit" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm so sorry; I knew that I shouldn't have said that. I didn't even mean to say it aloud. It's just that you're the nicest person that I've met here in Forks and you're so handsome that it kind of dazzled me and I just thought what with you using tongue and all that, well I thought that you might like me back. If you don't then I'll completely understand and I'll go now. In fact I think that I'm going to go now anyway, oh god, I'm going to have to move again. When my new foster parents hear about me annoying those seniors they'll probably send me away like the last ones. Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell people that I'm adopted; now I'm going to have to go into a home or something. And Carlisle and Esme were so nice; I haven't even met their son yet. I've just met their crappy foster children who weren't nice at all. Ahh Ahh Ahh, I'm so dead.

I silenced her by kissing her on the mouth. Hard.

God, if word vomit meant that I got to keep this bronze-haired angel, I think I just fell in love with it.


End file.
